


Too Close

by mirelia853



Series: Blackwall and the Inquisitor [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9021403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirelia853/pseuds/mirelia853
Summary: Blackwall loses his temper with the Inquisitor which leads to a late night conversation round the campfire. Fluffy angst or angsty fluff. Follow on from 'Insomnia'.





	

_“Makers Balls_ , Inquisitor! Careful with your arrows, you nearly took my eye out!” He heard his loud voice growl after the fight ended, and could have bit his tongue as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Blackwall saw the hurt in Natalia’s eyes and wondered if he should apologise. Before anything else could be said between them, she stalked off to talk to the rest of the group. _Fuck._

Later, once they’d had food and people were going to bed, he sat at the fire, a small piece of wood in his hand, whittling with a knife he always carried. He’d not managed to say an apology all night and although she’d not ignored him, there had been a strange atmosphere between them, to the point that Sera had given him raised eyebrows. 

Hearing quiet footsteps, he kept the knife in his hands and turned to look. Instead of the Red Jenny however, it was the Inquisitor. He straightened out and was about to stand when the Inquisitor shook her head as she sat next to him, “No need to stand, Warden Blackwall.”

He was acutely aware the Inquisitor was in pants and shirt, not armour, a casual moment in camp. “I’m sorry.”. Natalia’s words sounded hesitant, yet genuine. 

_Dammit_ , before he could even say a word, the woman had apologised to him. The Warden frowned, “No, Inquisitor, I’m sorry. I was rude and spoke without thinking.” 

All of a sudden the mood lightened. “Like you did the first time I met you?” Natalia Cadash had a cheeky grin on her face.

Without thinking, he chuckled, “Just like that. There’s something about fighting skeletons and stepping on bones that just… sets me on edge.” There, he’d told her. 

Natalia opened a bottle she’d carried out of the tent with her, taking a swig before offering him some. “I noticed you seemed irritated. So that’s what it was.” 

He swigged a mouthful and handed it back as the drink burned down his throat. “It’s only been in the Exalted Plains I’ve felt like that.”

The Inquisitor paused for a moment before saying, “Did I tell you I was a surface dwarf? It wasn’t always that way, we had to leave Orzammar when I was a kid. You know what scared me most about coming to the surface?” He shook his head as he listened fascinated. “Wide open spaces. We were always lead to believe we’d float off into the sky when we came to the surface. What a crock of nugshit.” She snorted and swigged another mouthful. Anyone else, he would have laughed, but the notion of her being told she’d float away seemed incredibly cruel.

“What I mean is, Blackwall, you’ll get used to them walking round and flailing at you. Just kick the crap out of them like you would any normal enemy and crunch those bones under foot. Its fine, you can always drink your thoughts away later.” Standing up, she handed him the remnants of the firewater before putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Go to bed, Blackwall. You need to be alert for skeleton kicking duty tomorrow. “, She grinned at him before walking away.


End file.
